


Deadly(Markiplier x Reader)

by TalleyBear



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Polite Steve, Redheads, Romance, Spies, Spy - Freeform, Tony being a asshole, Violence, markimoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalleyBear/pseuds/TalleyBear
Summary: You are a deadly assassin, who works for shield, along with your two best friends: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. After saving a man's life(Markiplier) you start to realise that you can finally trust someone other than your best friends.





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Deadly(Markiplier X Reader)
> 
> A YouTube X a ex--assassin
> 
> Things could go several different ways

Chapter 1 The bar  
You walk around looking for one of your best friends, who was a jerk and left right when you entered the bar. You had a (f/c) dress on that she forced you to wear, though you supposed it wasn't to bad, as It wasn't to tight and didn't show too much cleevage.  
You tucked a piece of your(h/c) hair behind your ear and sighed with annoyance. Of course she would leave you right when you walked in. She always thought you were crazy for rejecting every guy who showed a romantic interest in you.  
Your(e/c) eyes were dull as you looked around for the assassin, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of her fiery red hair. You spotted her and frowned, she was talking with Clint aka your other best friend and brother figure.

You walked over,"So, you left me just to talk to Clint, without me. That really stings Nat."You said to your friend who was practially your sister. Clint smiled,"You look nice (Y/N)."He told you making you smile a little.  
"Thanks."You said then focused your attention on Nat."Sorry 'bout that. I just needed to talk to Clint about something."She apologised. Something felt off, although to a normal person she would appear fine.  
You shook off her odd behavior."You mean about Bruce."You teased knowing she had fallen in love with Bruce Banner aka the Hulk."(N/N), please just don't..."She told you sounding broken.  
"Do you wanna be alone with birdboy?"You asked using your irritating nickname for him, making him glare at you playfully before looking back to Nat concerned.  
"Yes, please.."She told you hiding the sadness, although you could see through the walls she had built up through out the years and could read her like a open book.  
"You take care of her, okay?"You told Clint before giving Nat a sympathetic look, and walking over to the bar. You sat down at the bar and looked up at the bartender, grimacing at his sickly sweet smile.  
"What can I get for you? A good night?"You ignored his last question as it sounded remotely creepy and disturbing."Just a beer, for me and the lady."A voice said that wasn't yours. You looked over to see a man with dark hair and deep brown eyes.  
'He's certainly handsome.'You thought then shook away the thought.'Stop it (Y/n).'You scolded yourself."You okay miss?"The stranger asked you breaking you out of your thoughts.  
You shook your head."Yeah, I'm fine."You lied thanking the lord you were great at lying."I thought a woman like you wouldn't be at a bar alone."He said taking a drink of the beer the bartender had slid in front of him.  
You laughed bitterly."I didn't come here alone. My best friend practically dragged me here."You started,"And then she made me wear this dress."You looked at the beer that he'd bought you."Thanks."  
"It was no problem, really."He answered."I'm Mark."He introduced himself, you smiled a little."I'm (Y/n), but if you want you can call me (N/n)."You said back.  
You took a drink of the beer, grimacing slightly at the taste. You didn't mind beer, but prefered the sweet and burning taste of wine."(Y/n). Has a unique ring to it."  
You wanted to blush."Thank you."You told him,"You know I'd usually enjoy wine over beer any day."You smirked a little as you spoke."Sorry?"He said but it came out as more of a question.  
"Don't worry, Mark. I don't mind, the wine here tastes worst than the beer."You told him making his slightly distressed look disappear."(Y/n)!"A voice yelled, you looked over your shoulder. It was Clint.  
"What?"You asked annoyed that he interupted Mark and you's conversation."We need to go!"He said ignoring Mark's presence, which is hard to do."But we just got here."You complained.  
"Shield."He said making you widen your (E/c) orbs, if it had to do with Shield it was serious."Mark, I've had a wonderful time. But I have to go."You said and before he could say a word you were out of the bar right behind Clint.  
********  
Do you want me to continue this?I'm still going to upload this even if no one views it.


	2. Cold Hearted Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something showed in his eyes, I resisted the urge to back away from him in disgust."Sure, right this way."He said then lead me to another room locking the door.  
> He looked around before rummaging in a drawer, he pulled out a knife.'Sh*t!'I thought in my head. He knows who I am.  
> "W-whatr'e you doin'?"I asked faking being terrified."Drop the mask, Black Mamba--"I gasped."--Don't act surlrised. Did you honestly think I wouldn't know that your'e toying with me?!With my emotions?!"  
> "I don't know what your'e talkin' about."  
> He suddenly had me against the wall, the knife at my throat. I wanted to whimper, but didn't knowing that would make the situation worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more violence but not to much.
> 
> Please Enjoy, and feel free to give constructive criticism.

I'm changing the pov to first person.  
Chapter 2 Cold hearted Killer  
4 years earlier  
*******  
I walked into the place my (f/c) earings dangling from my ears. I wore a t-shirt that was a color a few shades lighter than my earings. I wore dark brown boots that went just below my knees, and black leggings.  
Natasha spoke through my earpiece."Hey,(y/n). Have you spotted the target yet?"She asked. Eugiene Gregorys, the most wanted drug lord in the world.  
My assignment was to assassinate him, which means, for a spy, to kill him quietly and skillfully with out getting caught. I spotted the target, smiling kindly, although the smile was hiding a look, that would surely give away my cover if he saw through the facade.  
"Spotted."I whispered but I knew that she could hear me just fine. I walked over to my target, ready for what was about to go down.  
"Exuse me."I said tapping on his shoulder."Have you seen Eugiene, Gregorys?"I asked.  
He turned to me straitening his posture."That would be me."He started, I cut him off."Can I please talk to you...Alone?"I asked feigning ignorance and stupidity.  
Something showed in his eyes, I resisted the urge to back away from him in disgust."Sure, right this way."He said then lead me to another room locking the door.  
He looked around before rummaging in a drawer, he pulled out a knife.'Sh*t!'I thought in my head. He knows who I am.  
"W-whatr'e you doin'?"I asked faking being terrified."Drop the mask, Black Mamba--"I gasped."--Don't act surlrised. Did you honestly think I wouldn't know that your'e toying with me?!With my emotions?!"  
"I don't know what your'e talkin' about."  
He suddenly had me against the wall, the knife at my throat. I wanted to whimper, but didn't knowing that would make the situation worse.  
I wasn't supposed to kill him, Nat is. I am still training, but he's gonna kill me. I can't wait for Natasha, though odds are she's already in the building.  
"Who do you work for?!"He yelled at me."I can yell all I want. The rooms soundproof."He yelled smiling mischeviously.  
Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, he moved his wrist digging the blade into my neck. A drop of blood ran out of the cut, and dripped down to the floor.  
*******  
I retaliated grabbing his arm and twisting it to the position to where I could break it. He yelped, I took the opportunity to grab his knife.  
I stabbed him in the leg."You, B*tch!"He yelled in pain and anger. I grabbed my mini pistol out of my boot and aimed it at him.  
"Hmm. So, what'll it be?Fast or slow?"I asked, giving him a option, although no matter what he said I'd do the latter.  
"F*ck you!"He yelled, I punched him in the jaw, hard."Slow then?"I asked before I stabbed him again, and again, before the knife clattered to the floor.  
I gasped."W-what've I done..?"I asked myself. I raised the gun, I aimed at his head and pulled the trigger. Guess I'll always be a cold hearted killer.  
********  
Sorry the chapters so short. I'm starting on the next one as we speak.


	3. So, We Meet Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the middle of night?"  
> I sighed, he wasn't lying. That was true."I can't sleep. So, I go for a walk to clear my head."I explained, his eyes softened as he walked up next to me.  
> "You're gonna freeze. You can't stay out here."  
> He said."Here."He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders."But--"I tried to protest."It's okay. I'm not gonna let you freeze to death."  
> "Why do you care?"I asked, looking up at him. The only guys who were nice to me, were Clint, and Steve."I'm a girl you met at a bar. I should be nothing?"My(E/c) eyes brimmed with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more Romance, but not to much.
> 
> Please Enjoy, and feel free to give some constructive criticism.

Present Night New York City 12 am  
Chapter 3 So, we meet again  
I walked down the sidewalk, listening to the sounds of the city. D*mn, I missed the quietness and sense of calmness in the countryside. I was from a small very rural town in Tennessee.  
When I was only 8 years old I was kidnapped by hydra along with Natasha. We were trained in the...Red Room. The memories of that place were harsh and cruel and nothing but nightmares.  
I remembered the cruel and disturbing jobs I was forced to do and shuddered. Around most I seemed cold and heartless, but around my friends I could be a sassy and Smart*ss woman.  
The only friend I had before Shield, was Nat. Though to be honest she was more like my sister, than my own blood sister was.  
Even though I was paid a lot, for basically being a spy."(Y/n), what're you doing?"A familiar voice asked."So, we meet again."  
It was Mark."Just walking."He gave me a look."Don't give that look. What? Haven't you seen a girl walk by herself before?"  
"In the middle of night?"  
I sighed, he wasn't lying. That was true."I can't sleep. So, I go for a walk to clear my head."I explained, his eyes softened as he walked up next to me.  
"You're gonna freeze. You can't stay out here."  
He said."Here."He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders."But--"I tried to protest."It's okay. I'm not gonna let you freeze to death."  
"Why do you care?"I asked, looking up at him. The only guys who were nice to me, were Clint, and Steve."I'm a girl you met at a bar. I should be nothing?"My(E/c) eyes brimmed with tears.  
He looked shocked."Now why on Earth would you think that?"I shook my head."Cause it happens all the time. A guy meets a woman at a bar, takes her home, when they're both drunk. Then they act like nothing happened. That's the typical guy, Kind of a player."  
"I'm not a typical guy."He said.  
"I know you're not...I've met those kind of guys before. They don't even try to get to know the girl.."  
"But you tried to get to know me..."  
"Yeah I did.."He said.  
Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm running out of ideas.


	4. Never go into an alley alone at night(Just Common Sense)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! I take offence to that!"Tony retorted."That's not very nice, (N/n)."I sighed before looking to Tony."Well, nobody asked you. And my name is (Y/n), not (N/n)!"I retorted before walking out of the kitchen, after hugging Clint(Who was the only guy I would hug willingly).  
> I clenched my fist."Stark annoying you again?"Nat asked though it was more of a statement than a question."He's an idiot."I repeated part of my statement from earlier, Nat smirked."I figured. You headed home, or you just gonna take a walk, or both?"I smiled,"Both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadly( Markiplier X Reader)

Chapter 4 Never go into an alley alone at night(Just common sense)  
"Anthony Edward Stark! Give it back!"I yelled at Tony, who was the only one who had the guts to actually steal something from Nat or me. Not even Clint would risk his life just to play a prank on us. Tony sure had a death wish, he held my iron dagger way above my head, preventing me from grabbing my prized weapon."No can do, (N/n)."He taunted me with the nickname that he had given me, the first day we met."You wanna say that again?!"I growled tackling him to the ground in anger.  
"No can do, (N/n)..."He said again, I ripped the dagger out of his hands, before positioning the sharp weapon at his throat."I-i, w-we can talk about this, (N/n)..."Tony whined not wanting to get his throat slit. "There's a reason it's my prized weapon, "Tony"."I told him but got off of him, he sighed pulling himself off the ground.  
"Wow, good job ,Stark."Clint said walking into the kitchen."She didn't kill you. You got lucky."Clint said walking over to Tony, and smacking the billionaire on the back."Oww, easy."Tony whined like a two year old."He didn't smack you that hard, "Anthony". So, stop being a baby."I told Tony, it was true. If Clint smacked Tony, as hard as the billionaire acted, chances are Stark would be unconscious.  
"Alright, I'm leaving'."I told them, by now I had stopped glaring daggers at Tony, though occasionally I would "accidentally" trip him."You going home, (Y/n)?"The Archer asked, even though he already knew the answer."Of course! Stark is an idiot."I said crossing my arms.  
"Hey! I take offence to that!"Tony retorted."That's not very nice, (N/n)."I sighed before looking to Tony."Well, nobody asked you. And my name is (Y/n), not (N/n)!"I retorted before walking out of the kitchen, after hugging Clint(Who was the only guy I would hug willingly).  
I clenched my fist."Stark annoying you again?"Nat asked though it was more of a statement than a question."He's an idiot."I repeated part of my statement from earlier, Nat smirked."I figured. You headed home, or you just gonna take a walk, or both?"I smiled,"Both."   
*Outside of The Avengers Tower*  
It's weird that someone who is depicted as a genius, could be such a idiot at times. What didn't help matters it that Stark, also happens to be annoying as hell(which was a big understatement.)I walked down the sidewalk, not even flinching as a cold gust of wind skimmed over my bare shoulders.  
As I had lived in NYC for a few years, I was now used to the coldness in the northern states. Though that didn't make me stop missing, the warmness of the southern states. Tennessee wasn't the most southern state, as it was one of the border states.  
A muffled yell, broke me out of my thoughts. I listened intently, so I could find out where it was coming from, an alley really?People are always stupid enough, to walk into alleys at night. If anything it's probably on the list of places you shouldn't, go into at night. It's just common sense. Though some people, clearly don't have that.

I sighed, though god no one was out, so no one would see me. I grabbed my knife from my boots, clutching it tightly in my hand. I walked into the alley quietly, widening my eyes at who was in danger.  
Sorry, it was so short, and sorry about the cliffhanger. Although it's pretty easy to figure out who it is. Might take a while for me to update, though, it will be at the latest two weeks. And at the earliest, next weekend.  



	5. The Guy in A Clown Mask...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silly chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markiplier/Reader
> 
> Markiplier/Ex--Assassin Reader
> 
> Wonder how that'll turn out?
> 
> I think it's obvious.

Chapter 5 The Guy in A Clown Mask...:

Those chocolate brown eyes, I could never forget them. Mark was being attacked, by a man in...a clown mask...Okay then.

"Hey clown face!"I yelled, he... or she, I wasn't sure, looked at me."Leave him alone! Or else!"They laughed evilly, creeping me out,"Or else what?"They were taunting me.

I pulled out my dagger."Or else this!"I threw the dagger being careful as to not hit Mark. It implanted itself into their arm, making them yelp in pain.

"How dare you!"They said gritting their teeth."Your going to regret that!"I tilted my head.

"Really?Why would I would regret it? You're hurting people who have done nothing to you. I don't take kindly to people who hurt others, for the benefit of their own amusement."

They gave me a look."What exactly do you do for living sweetie?"I didn't respond."If I recall you used to do the exact same as me."

I glared, at the guy, wanting to rip his head off. But I promised I wouldn't kill anyone else, no matter how bad they are. Although I was almost willing to make a exception, for mister clown face...

"You listen to me, Clown face... We are nothing alike! At least I regretted what I did!And all you do is keep repeating your mistakes!"

I hadn't noticed, but Mark had perked his head up in my direction, touching his hand up to a cut on his face.

"At least I have friends!" Clown face yelled, yanking the knife out of his arm, failing to notice Mark behind him. That really hit a nerve.

"Friends...I doubt you have friends."I really wanted to punch him."All you've done, is become an cold, heartless killer. Even if you haven't killed anyone."

That was it. I reached a hand in the pocket of my hoodie, clasping my hand around the button, before clicking the it.

The clown face man stopped dead on the next sentence he was going to say, and collapsed in front of Mark, who oddly enough didn't seem as horrified as I thought he'd be."Uh..."I started."You okay."

He answered as I walked over to clown face's body, pulling the poisoned dagger out of his shoulder."Sure, if you call being pinned to a wall by clown face, and nearly stabbed okay."He said, I was honestly surprised that he wasn't questioning me, but was relieved.

I stood up and stared him in the eyes. I looked up and spotted the cut on his forehead,"Your forehead."I said simply. I was still utterly annoyed from the clown face man."Oh, this..."He reached up touching the cut on his forehead. He pulled back his hand, blood from the cut on his fingers.

I sighed, walking over to him slipping the now ordinary dagger in my boot."Come here."I said grabbing his hand to pull him closer, to inspect the cut. He flinched a little as I touched the cut, my eyes softened."Sorry." I said lightly, retracting my hand.

"It's fine."His voice sounded deeper, than from the last time I'd seen him. It sent shivers down my spine, I looked up meeting his eyes. I needed to look away, if I didn't I'd get lost in those brown eyes.

I forced myself to look away, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the darkened alley. The guy would wake up eventually, in a prison cell. The button that ignited the poison, had also alerted the authorities.  
"Where are you taking me?"

Mark asked, having no trouble keeping up."My place."I said simply, walking the direction of my apartment. I decided Tony was too annoying, enough said. So, I bought my own apartment.

"Why?"

"You're hurt. Why else?"  
Nothing else was spoken as we walked to my apartment, me trying to avoid his questioning gaze, it didn't work to well."Why are you staring?"

I asked becoming irritated with his staring, the way it just sent shivers down my spine. "I looked behind me to see him startled."Why'd you save me?"He answered my question with a question.

"I-"I didn't finish, I honestly don't know why I saved him. I just felt like I had to, like...Something bad would've happened to him.  



	6. The Mission Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mission awaits

Chapter 6 The Mission Part one

"I-"I honestly didn't know why, I just had to save him. I started to feel guilt arise in my chest, the heck? Why am I feeling guilty. We finally reached my apartment, and I wanted to sigh with relief. Relief of what, I didn't know. 

We walked in, me letting go of his hand, and oddly that made me feel cold."Make yourself at home."I stated, walking into my bathroom. I opened up the cabinet and grabbed the first-aid-kit, and walked back into the living room.  
There I found Mark sitting on the couch, leaned forward with his hands on his knees. Even though I hadn't met Mark before, he just felt familiar. I felt like I knew him from somewhere, I just didn't know where.  
"Hey..."I spoke quietly sitting down next to him, inspecting the cut on his head. I oped the first-aid-kit and grabbing some alcohol to disinfect the cut.  
I grabbed a cotton."Okay, so this is gonna hurt like hell."I told him."You could of said it wasn't gonna hurt that much...And I would've believed you."Mark admitted.  
I looked at him."Mark, on a scale from one to ten how much do you trust me."He didn't take long to answer."Ten."He answered.

That shocked me."Really? After what you just saw me do?"He tried to speak but I continued."I--I've killed before Mark. Not just people who deserved it..."I looked down.

"I don't care."  
That sure caught my attention."Why don't you care?! I'm a killer Mark I've killed children, and even though I regret it, I still killed someone who couldn't defend themselves!"A few tears had slipped out of my eyes and the assassin part of me wanted to wipe them away. But some part of me, the more rational human part wanted Mark to pull me into his chest and comfort me while I cried.  
It was like Mark read my mind as he did what the rational human part wanted, he pulled me into his arms comforting me."I Don't care that you've killed. I don't care that you've killed children. The good thing is that you've changed. I don't care cause your my friend."  
I don't know why but the word friend stung a little. I sighed pulling away from Mark. He looked a little hurt, but it quickly went away."Now back to disinfecting your cut..."I spoke up while in reality I wanted to stay in Mark's arms all day.  
I had no clue why I was feeling this way, I normally had no problem keeping my feelings and emotions in check. Being an assassin does that to you...But around Mark I had a hard time keeping everything in check.  
Being an avenger meant I hadn't really had time for romance, or any outside relationship. I was working constantly, but now since S.H.I.E.L.D was destroyed I tended to have a lot of free time on my hands.  
That's part of the reason I had been able to spend time with Mark, if S.H.I.E.L.D had still been up and running, I probably wouldn't have even met Mark. I'd probably still be living in the Avengers building, and trying not to stab Tony on a daily basis.

So I guess S.H.I.E.L.D being shut down was kinda a good thing. Not to say that I don't feel bad for the countless people who died, when S.H.I.E.L.D was shut down.  
If S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't have been shut down I would've never met Mark...

~.~.~.~.~  
Mark had left not that long after I had taken care of his cut. I had given him my phone number, feeling sympathy, as I had snapped at him. He didn't deserve my harsh words, I didn't deserve to be around him, and I didn't deserve to have him as a 'Friend'.  
The word friend just didn't seem to describe Mark, but I couldn't think of anything else to call him. I grabbed my laptop, before going to YouTube. Yes I was a secret assassin and most would assume I didn't have time for things like this.  
I looked at my recommended videos, and one just seemed to catch my eye. It was by someone named Markiplier, who the hell names themselves Markiplier.  
I didn't get the chance to do anything more as my phone vibrated. I cursed my(e/c) eyes sparking with annoyance. I reluctantly picked it up, knowing if I hung up they'd just call back.  
"What?"  
"Y/n, we need you."What shocked me was that it was Steve."So, Captain I see you figured out how to use a phone."I then heard Tony's voice in the background."Not even close. Capsicle--"Tony's sentence was interrupted as Steve clamped his hand over the billionaire's mouth.  
"Y/n, it's urgent. Clint's been compromised."  
That sure ended my happiness."Is he being mind controlled again?"I questioned my worry immediately going to Clint."Unfortunately yes."I heard Bruce in the background.  
"By who?"  
"Uh--"Bruce's voice was reluctant."--By Scarlett Witch, or Wanda Maximoff..."My eyes widened considerably."But I thought she was on our side..?"I asked.  
"She was. But for the past few days she's been acting...odd, and today she just snapped and attacked Clint. She did something to him, when he got up we knew he wasn't himself. His eyes were glowing red, and he did everything Wanda asked, even attacked us..."Tony stated.  
"Did anyone get hurt?"  
"No, luckily..."Steve answered,"We need you Y/n, you can handle this."The Captain told me and I knew I had to help. Not just for Clint, for Nat, and the rest of the team.  
~.~.~.~.~  
Sorry for the short chapter. This story will be slowly updated. I am sorry for not updating that often, and if it keeps happening you guys can yell at me. I'm at a lot of kudos which shocked me, I didn't expect many to enjoy this story. As I feel I'm not that creative.  
I know it's not that many views, but to me it's impressive. I wish I could always have inspiration, and not have to stop updating, because I can't find anything to write about.   
From now on the chapters will be divided into parts, and will be shorter or longer depending how many parts their our. For chapter 6 for instance their will be four parts, so they will be shorter, than if it was only two parts.  
I don't know how many of you read this, and how many of you haven't given up on this story. I just hope that you guys enjoy this story, and don't get to mad at me if I don't update.  
This is the only story I want to continue writing, as I enjoy writing. I'm sorry if this chapter was poorly written, as I wrote half of it a while ago, and half of it today, 11/7/16.  
It might take me awhile to get this story finished, and for that I am sorry. I'D love to see anyone's ideas about how many chapters their should be. I just know I don't wanna stop writing until I find a proper ending.  
Just so you guys know this story isn't going to always be happy. Plus I've never written a X reader story until this one, and wasn't comfortable with writing in the 2ND Perspective.  
That's all for now. And please tell me what you think.  
And a follow up from chapter 5. That chapter was silly and I don't know why I wrote it. Tell me what you guys think of chapter 5, and chapter 6 part 1.

 

 


	8. Youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new relevations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this.

Okay, now I just wanna clarify something. Now I know anyone who read the last chapter might be really confused. And I just wanna explain why Clint is still there behaving normally, and totally not compromised. And also why Wanda is not crazy, is because I had an error or mistake as I was writing. I completely overlooked the mistake, and didn't notice until I started writing this one.

2 things: 

1\. Completely ignore the fact that in Part 1 of Chapter 6 I said that Clint was compromised and Wanda was the one controlling him.

2\. Don't hate me because of that one mistake, or do, but we're all human, and humans make mistakes.

*Note: I'll be going back later to edit out that part, and probably revise my grammar. I might be rewriting chapters(not completely), but I will try to rewrite them to make them longer.*

Please Enjoy..!

Chapter 7; YouTube:

I stormed into my apartment, kicking the door shut, I heard the complaints from my neighbors, but ignored them. I grabbed a glass of (favorite drink), from my fridge, and sat the cup down on my kitchen table, almost hard enough the glass. After all these years he just suddenly shows up again, acting like nothing happened, and somehow knowing about Mark. For some reason when Marcus said Markimoo, I knew he meant Mark.

I grabbed my laptop from off my bed, before placing it on the kitchen table, my (e/c) eyes shining with frustration, not at Mark, but at myself. Why did I feel this way around him..? I'd been in love before, but after what happened with Marcus, I had sworn to never feel that way about someone again. Well.., looks like I already failed... My fingers were clicking against the keyboard, by the way I was typing, you could tell I was slightly in a rush.

I pulled up my search engine, my fingers typing 'Markimoo' into the search bar, before nervously clicking enter. I don't know why I was nervous, or what I honestly expected to show up. A link to some website called YouTube popped up, making me stare at the screen, it sounded like a video website, maybe porn. No, no, no,--Why the hell was I thinking about porn, and Mark, Oh my god; I'm so sick minded.

I gave a sigh, my head banging against the kitchen table, my (favorite drink) spilling everywhere. "Damn it!"I exclaimed hurriedly grabbing a paper towel to clean it up, I wiped the table down roughly, until I came to my laptop. I gently cleaned the liquid off my laptop, being careful not to miss any of the (favorite drink). I winced at my dumbness that caused my drink to spill all over my table.

I looked again at the link that had popped up on my laptop, choosing to lean my head against my hand. I finally gathered the courage to click on the link, the nervousness bubbling up in me. It went to a page, that had been named, 'Markiplier.' I was staring at the screen for a few seconds, before clicking on a video that I deemed worthy enough to watch. To my slight amazement, Mark's face showed up, he talking in his usual deep voice.

It looked exactly like Mark, and this explained how Marcus could have possibly known about him. Though I was still confused, due to the fact, that even while knowing why my Ex knew about someone I had became friends with, that still didn't explain why Marcus called him 'Markimoo'. I paused the video, it had paused on Mark looking like the happiest man alive, but I knew it was a mask. While he seemed to be the happiest person alive, he's still human, which means he still has the problems that everyone else does.

"Why is everything so complicated..?"

I muttered, as I scrolled through the comments, before spotting one that explained who Markimoo was-- not really. It just explained that one of the common nicknames Mark had been given, was in fact 'Markimoo'. That certainly explains a lot, but it doesn't explain why Marcus gives a crap about my love li-- friends. Oh I know, so it's one of those typical stories where the ex does something to make them break up. And then the Ex turns out to be crazy, and won't let you date anybody else.

While I do hate those kind of stories, a crazy Ex can add a source of tension, especially when you don't already have one. Though it should never be the main source of the plot, which personally I think mine kinda is. Due to Marcus calling Mark 'Markimoo' I figured out that Mark was what they called a 'YouTuber' and had quite a bit of followers. However that didn't effect my view of him, from the little I had watched of the video, he seemed to be as honest and caring as he was when he was around me.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

After searching up more about Mark, Iearned that, whether he knew it or not, he had helped millions of people, who were depressed. From the comments I had read (besides the negative ones), Mark's videos put a smile on many people's faces, and made laughter come out of people's mouths, even when they were upset. He was really an inspiration to millions of people, with the helping hand of effecting their emotions (In a good way), making them finally feel like they have someone to talk to.

I picked up my phone, looking silently at the screen as it lit up, I looked at the sticky note, Mark had wrote his number on, that I had stuck the fridge. I didn't know if I should call or not...I really didn't want to bombard him with this newly learned information, and certainly didn't want him to think I was going to act differently around him, due to this information.

I made a silent decision, I couldn't let him know, at least for now. Maybe I'll tell him once I get to know him more, I'll tell him, but I'll just let it go for now."Damn.."I muttered shutting my laptop, before scooting my chair back and picking up my phone off the counter.

My fingers drummed against the counter, before I finally made my decision. I looked at the sticky note for a couple of seconds, then proceeded to type the number into my phone. I'd call him, not about the YouTube thing, but just to "talk".

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The end of Chapter 7.

I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, but I honestly did not know what to do with this story. But I wanna continue writing it, even if it takes awhile.


End file.
